Willing To Join
Willing To Join is the Twenty-seven episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Klaus has the gas ready in place, as Lane knows Hendrix will be out of sight, when they dominate the world. Klaus has his full R.D.Ms in control and the tank prepares to have firepower. Klaus is determined to kill Hendrix and the rest of the world, when it's done. Lane laughs if he gets into more trouble of destruction. Klaus knows he's not stupid, as Lane laughs once more. Oracle talks about the next target, that is not Klaus and Lane. She searches for many name Zuto, who steal money and weapons for his own destruction. Hendrix knows they created the gas burst to spread toxins against other cities, Hendrix and his team arrived in Canada. Norris said the same thing that Oracle said about Zuto, as Hendrix is still worried about Providence Accord. Hendrix tells Tex to stick together, as Hendrix tries to find Zuto, but he finds Zuto's men. Hendrix will put loose ends, to good deal, Hendrix's and his team take down Zuto's men, one is conscious. Hendrix interrogate Zuto's men and tells to Hendrix that Zuto is going to the Canada bank in 5 hours, Hendrix had enough and break Zuto's men bones. Tex knows Hendrix is brutal, as Canada cops arrive, as they suspect Hendrix. Cops let him go, as Tex was lucky to be part of this. Hendrix and his team are in the bush waiting for Zuto and his men to arrive at the bank. Tex tells Hendrix about Klaus, when he first met him. Hendrix refuse to talk about those days, instead about the explosion that Klaus survived years ago, when he was in the body bag. Tex tells about his youth, when he met Becky and good life. Cobalt tells about his brother dressing up a reaper in Halloween, as his brother growing up being my laughable and very attractive to other people. Fennoy contacts Hendrix about a new upgrade, as Hendrix sends his location to Fennoy, as he trusts Hendrix. It upgrades the shield even more, with lasers (It takes 3 damages and now it's gone to 8 with lasers guns). Zuto is nearly arriving as Hendrix tracks his location. Hendrix's team prepare for 10 minutes and plans a tactic to stop Zuto's men. As it goes to 5 minutes until Zuto arrives. Hendrix warns the banker that a robbery is coming there way, as the banked turn on the alarm, as civilians go outside. Hendrix prepares for traps and plans for his tactics, as Zuto arrives to rob money. Hendrix plans to take down Zuto's men, Norris needs ears drops on Zuto's men, Cobalt is in car, incase Zuto escapes. Zuto's men has been taken about Hendrix silently, as Tex follows too, Hendrix uses a bomb to injure Zuto's men, as Zuto beings to know what's going on, as he got the money. Zuto escapes while Cobalt starts driving as Zuto got away. Hendrix tracks Zuto's car, as Cobalt goes in full speed a long chase, Hendrix takes down Zuto's men cars as it goes into a tree, as Hendrix blasted his wheels, with the Zuto car going sideways as it crashes into a bridge, as Hendrix approaches him. Hendrix interrogated Zuto about Klaus and Lane, as he refuses, as Hendrix nearly breaks his bones until Zuto tells to Hendrix that Klaus and Lane are in Russia, as Zuto knocked out by Hendrix. Cops beginning to arrive, as Hendrix files away to escape with his team, as Hendrix knows that the gas in Russia could spread across Asia, too. Hendrix needs to prepare his team to stop them with one chance they will get to save Russia. Episode Moments * Zuto is being defeated by Hendrix's team, after a heist that turned out to be a failure * Hendrix upgraded his shields (Shield takes 8 damages with lasers) * Hendrix's team talk about each others past * Klaus and Lane prepares to invade Russia, with their gas burst being completed Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Tex Tucker * Cobalt Esmund * Norris Hector * John Lanford * Defected Group Soldiers * Audrey Billings * Canada Cops Villains * Klaus Chase * Lane * Zuto * Zuto's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translation Trivia *That's the first episode, that Doctor Hawkins doesn't appear *Even Doctor Hawkins doesn't appear, Voice actress, Grey Griffin still appear, every voice acting episode in Hendrix Linguistics *This is the only episode, that Doctor Hawkins doesn't appear, since then, she appeared in every episode and spoke *Hendrix and his team tells stories about each others past *Zuto voice actor, Dante Basco, who voiced Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender, He also voice alongside, Grey Griffin again, who voices Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc